Diabolik Lovers BLOODY BOUQUET Vol.8 Yuma Mukami/Translation
QUICK INFO from translator: Hi guys! Its my very first translation, im still learnig Japanese and my English isn't the best too but i gave my best while making this translation! Please rearrange all mistakes if u notice anything wrong^^ ~~ENJOY~~* -Ah ... I'm very tired - *leaves some bags *- Hey! The leeks and garlic cloves in which bag are they? - Hm? -*starts to review* - chocolates and ... There are a lot of candy, I told you to give them back. At this rate we will not have enough food for the whole month. Hey, are you listening to me? -*sigh*- (0:41) - Are you still angry? What's wrong with having kissed you outside? Also, excuse me, hurry up and change that face, such a short kiss is not something you should be ashamed of. It was not in the mouth ... or is it you're asking me for one? -*Kiss*- (1:21) -I already told you not to get mad, what's done is done, besides, you're actually happy, right? You want me to do what I want, come on, tell me where you want. You want them, right? You want my fangs here Do you want to take advantage and let's go to bed too? (1:51) -Don't make such a fuss! ... -understood, I'm going to keep what we bought. You also help me.- (2:11) -Ah? What is this? Here there are only condiments and poultry, eggs? Oh! While I was not seeing you, you also bought a pot? No wonder that's weighed so much.- (2:30) - Did the old one break? -Really? - That explains why you did not cook anything to the pot. - Then take advantage of today to eat something like that, I'll get the ingredients from the garden, you take advantage while you go and take a bath, you must be tired from walking all day, we will continue with what we used to eat, do not run away. -*Yuma enters the bathroom*- (3:25) -Ah, you're done? What is that reaction? You should no longer be ashamed to see you like this. I just came to wash my hands, do not stand there, get dressed. - Besides, I'm worried that you're staring at me so fixedly. Oh? No matter what you have to do, hurry up and get dressed. Or maybe ... Do you want me to do something to you? - (4:13) -If that is what you expect then, I would not mind doing it. Come on, put your hands away, if you hold on so tightly I will not be able to take it from you ... "Dumbass, I will not stop now. As you always have a delicious skin and is full of marks of my fangs, it is very tempting. (4:55) -Now that I remember the look of those humans in the supermarket was incredible. They must have seen this bite, did not you notice? - (5:14) -Ah? It's inevitable, yesterday I could not stop, you liked it too, after all you raised your voice a lot. -kiss- He, do not react like that just for something like this - Do you want me? - (5:49) I did not want that reaction ... Understood! I will not bite you today. But in return, -kiss- do not be scared, i can kiss you, ne? -*kiss*- Open your mouth more, or do you want me to open it forcibly? - well done - *kissing* - You have become a very obedient sow. -*kiss*- Oh, I do not feel like stopping anymore. Now, instead of biting you I'll leave you a mark. (6:52) -It was a red mark ... Now here. - Do not move or I can not leave you a mark. Doing this is difficult, your delicious blood is in front of me and still I have to put up with ... - The delicious aroma of your blood ... Oh? Do you get excited just by feeling my breath? How weak (7:43) - What is that expression of dissatisfaction? It's because you do not want me to bite you that I'm holding back and still you're not satisfied, you really want me to give you pleasure with my fangs right? It does not help to deny it, realize that your body is much more sincere than your words. -Ah! In truth when you put that face I want to drink. It makes me want you ... like this arm. -*bites*- (8:42) -It is irresistible, doing it after holding makes your taste better ... relax or it will hurt you more.- (8:58) - You're staggering, it seems that you like my fangs more than I thought. If you want more make sure you're standing. What's wrong? -*laught*- You were desperate because I bit you. That sincerity of yours is irresistible. (9:31) -Now I'll drink from your hips, cry with a prettier voice -*TIMBLEEE*- Oh ?! Tkchs, right in the best part.- (9:50) -Hey, wait. You do not have to go. - Tch, I told you to ignore it or I'll make you suffer ... Shut up and stay here. Besides, did you plan to go with that appearance? You're full of suckers and bites, but if you want to go out like that you can do it, I will not stop you, since it's a look worthy of a sow.- (10:40) -I assumed, you can not leave with that appearance- (10:49) -Then let's continue, you will have to accompany me a little longer. - That's right, next one will be here. -he *bites*- To a sow that does not listen to its master, it is necessary to put back a mark that shows who owns it. - The bites must be done in visible places, so they know you belong to me - *bite*- (11:40) -That face of pleasure, in the end this is the area where you like to be bitten more. - Perfect, then I'll bite you more here. I will sink my fangs as much as I can so, release a good voice when crying, and show me all your embarrassing expressions. Seduce me more.- **** Track 2 - Dark Flowers. **** - Where did you get sow ?! -*close the door*- (0:18) - Sow! Ah, tch, here you were. Ehh, you're leaving before im satisfied. What are you doing at the entrance? -you faints- Hey! Why do you faint? Do you have anemia? As weak as ever. There is no choice, affirm me for now. Come on.- (0:56) - What is this? A bouquet of black flowers? Are they roses? What does something like that do here? - Hm? - Oh, so what they came to leave were these flowers. Who sent you these black roses? I can not think who could be.- (1:24) -Ah? Throw it? Why are you wasting them like that? Black roses are quite rare, it is not typical of you that you want to discard a gift. - What happens? Ehh, I'll take you to bed- (1:48) -Hey, did I drank too much? Is that why you ended up like that? Understood, i wont overdo, if next time you refuse properly - Oh? So what is it? There is no other explanation for why you- (2:15) -Ah? What do you mean by that "I'm sorry"? - Oi! - tsk, she lost consciousness. Shit!- (2:50) - Is she really okay? It has been several days and instead of healing she looks worse and worse. To be anemia the symptoms are very different and it seems to suffer too much and she does not say anything to me, maybe I should take her to a hospital - * weird sound* It hurts! What the ...?! My head is as if something resonated ... (3:31) - Because of that horrible resonance, I felt as if my brain was going to explode. In the midst of that resonance a voice sent a message to my brain. - "The thorn of the black rose has placed an eternal curse on her, the blood of the young woman will rot and be poison for everyone who drinks it." No one can stop her, to survive there is only one solution, that the person who love her must drink her blood, if you do not protect her, the curse will kill her. " - That old-fashioned, Normally I would think that it is some kind of joke in bad taste, there is no way to create something like that but, the appearance of the black roses and the beginning of their weakening were the same day, I could not doubt. (4:42) -At this step she could die, just thinking about it, I knew what anxiety and worry were and at the same time I was angry because she did not tell me, she also manifested in me, Without thinking twice I went to her room. (5:11) - What does this mean? Do not burden yourself with this! Why you did not tell me anything?.- (5:20) -That reaction, then you knew about roses - The card? What are you talking about? ... -The words of the curse. Why did not you tell me something so important? - You hid all this time about the curse! Shut up! I do not want to hear your excuses! - A nuisance? - What do you want me to do if in the end you end up dying? - That you die because if it bothers me much more - What do you think I am? -*hit*- (hits a furniture) (5:57) - Can not you trust me? If it was Ruki you ... Damn it! - (6:09) -Don't apologize ... Do not apologize! The curse will not disappear with your apologies.- (6:21) - I'm still on time, right? Do not move, I will not do anything cruel to you. You should also know, it was written in the letter, right? The only way to survive is for me to drink from you. Hey, it seems that you can not live without my fangs, so perfect, then it just remains to do this, I'll manage to make the curse disappear. (7:07) -Tkch Do not you like my fangs? Do not joke, you belong to me! -*Rips your clothes*- Be still and let me drink -he bites- this is the poison? -coughing- It's not that strong. Perfect, I'll make the curse disappear right now! (8:00) -Once you get used to it, it's simple. -coughing- Shut up, do not meddle. You are obediently receiving my fangs - bites - Damn! ... Do not run away. Do not do anything unnecessary, but if you can resist then it means you have improved a bit. Can not I worry? You can not deny it after this, if I drink your blood you can survive, then it is obvious that I will save you.- (9:01) -Also, it's your blood, even if it's poison I end up wanting it, I need it, let's give me your hand, show me where you stuck the thorn What finger was it? If you do not tell me, I will bite one by one. What a thin fingers -*bites*- (9:48) - Does it hurt? I'm sorry, I can not measure my strength - *bites* - Hold on a little longer, it's for you to survive ...- Shut up, I told you I will not stop! Damn ... I can not drink well anymore.- (10:32) - What are you doing? -You made to run - Hey Wait! - (10:48) Damn ... my body feels heavy, I can not move, but if I do not catch her, she's going to ...- (11:11) - "She's sure ... she'll get away from me ..." Those words I kept in my throat, I could not say, I was afraid they would come true. - "Fear" - it was assumed that when I became a vampire that feeling was gone. I do not want to lose anything anymore, I desperately pursued her.- **** Track 3 - Continue Fighting. **** -*You closes the door*- - Open! Do not you understand? - I told you to open! Listen to what I tell you! At this rate you will die - Does not it bother you? Do not you want to live? - Kgh ... Do you understand what you're saying? Do not say you do not care about dying! There's no way I can allow that! - Do not escape from the curse! Face her! Like me! I told you I was going to save you! So trust me a little? - (1:10) - Then why? - Are you trying to say I can not save you? - Do not worry about me! You should only think of yourself! Are you stupid? - (1:31) - Of course I'm not well! If I were not weak I would have smashed the door ... In this way, it seems inevitable that you escaped me ... *he faints* (2:04) -I'll catch you, I will not let you escape, until the curse dissolves I will not let you go. - Shut up, I did not do that you would not have left! ... Even if the poison circulates through my body it is quite unbearable. -hard breath- If you're worried then do not leak. I had to chase you all over the place, if it were not you I would have already hit you. (3:04) -I'm sorry for you, you make it look like it's my fault, no, it may be my fault since I did not realize you were hiding something from me. If you're going to deny it by saying it's not like that then obey me a moment, I'm trying to save you. (3:49) -I'm already getting used to this taste -coughing- it's not enough yet -bites you- Oh what a stubborn woman you are! (4:19) -It's your fault for trying to escape, and if you want to die so much then you do not care what you do, right? - Who would do what you wish? - Stay calm, if you move too much to the next one it could tear you apart, you just had to be like that from the beginning. -sucks blood- (5:10) -Shit, what an annoying curse when will it dissolve? - What? Are you excited? What an easy woman you are, no matter how much you deny yourself you are weak before my fangs, be sincere at once. I will not let you get away from me now -*he bites you*- Does it hurt? It's normal, since I'm making you feel my fangs on purpose - you're getting a nice mark, big and deep. You like my fangs, do not you? Ahogate more in them and forget about the idea of wanting to die.- (6:25) - Where do you want me to drink now? I'll do it where you choose. Nowhere, uh ... - then -he kisses you- if I do this, will you accompany me? - You like it, do not you? the kisses, do not you want more? If you will not say anything then, it will be from here, as I was squeezing you here, your blood accumulated, it looks very delicious. (7:21) -Don't move or I can not drink well but this curse is annoying, with everything I have drunk and I still do not feel that it has stopped but I plan to continue until the end. -Tch, will you continue with that? What a stubborn woman you are, I told you I'm fine, you just think about your body - Am I not enough? Do not try to get away on your own, do not walk away until the end. I beg you, do not go anywhere, do not disappear from my side, I do not want to lose you ... I do not want to lose you because of a stupid curse. (8:39) -Dummy, do you just realize my feelings? You're too slow, I will not let you die before me, when you leave I'll go with you. - If you do not want us to die, then let's live together. - Once I promise something I keep it, so do not give up, trust when I tell you that I will dissolve the curse ... - Do not cry idiot, but, thank you, don't run away from me never again, do not do anything hasty without telling me, because that's why im by your side . So, hold on a bit more -*bite*- (10:10) -Your body is starting to warm up, maybe the curse starts to dissolve -coughing- Sorry, if I'm weakening but, I can hold on a bit more so I'll continue, this is not the big deal. I know, there's something I want to tell you, would you listen to me? (10:53) -If the curse dissolves, do you want us to marriage? - (10:59) - What's wrong with that face? Do not you settle for me? Then rejoice from the beginning, you make me worry. I was always thinking, what would be the best reason to ask you to be always together.- (11:22) -I need a reason to tie you to me, do not you think? - Then I'll give it to you, marry me, I want you to swear that you'll always be by my side.- (11:40) -If ... if I have that promise, I'll be able to make an effort. The woman I want to save and the woman I want to be with always, is you and nobody else. - That's why I will definitely dissolve the curse, I will save you. I love you, you are the one I love the most - The thorn falls and disappears- (12:34) - What was that? Did not something just fall? It must be my imagination, well I'm going to continue - *bites* - hm? Hey? Your blood returned to normal. - What the hell? It is completely different from what it was before. -*slurp*- Is it? Did the curse become dislocated? How you feel?- (13:18) - Really? But why so suddenly? I do not understand anything! Curse! - I do not understand, black roses and a curse and I do not know whose voice it was ... I guess it's useless to worry about that, it's not worth worrying about the details.- (13:59) -More important ... -Hey! - *attach to you*- continue, let me truly feel what happens? - You're also being pretty daring. Keep your hands around my back, enough so that you can not get away from me, although I do not plan to get away from you either. -sucking- (14:42) -It's delicious. You have become eternally mine, I will devour you again. -*sucking*- (15:11) -Also, I do not intend to forgive that unknown person who made her go through all this. I need information to prevent something like this from happening again. I guess I'll try to ask Ruki and the others for advice. **** Track 4 - I Can not Handle It **** -Hmmh! ... there are too many people, it is difficult to walk, hey, do not walk so slow or you will lose! -Oi! Come on, give me your hand, it would be a problem that you miss before we get to the store. If you dare to separate, I'll drink your blood when it catches you, understood? (0:50) - Oh? Hey? It's nothing, ah, we're here. You will understand when you enter, just do it. Come on! (1:24) -I do not get used to this environment - hm? If we are going to do the ceremony we need a ring, that's why I came to buy it.- (1:43) -Hey, are you listening to me? If you do not want it then we can go back. - Do not talk so loud! This is a refined store, well no matter what. - I did not know that the women were happy and I also did not know your finger size or what jewel you would like. - Kou taught me several but, they were too many and anyway I did not know your size no matter how much I asked her, I thought Azusa could know your finger size but, he was very insistent telling me that it would be better to bring you in person.- (2:33) - Is there something wrong? It is true that normally a man has to do this secretly but ... - Yes, I see, then let's decide, once and for all, no, should we take our time and choose? - Well we have to take advantage so let's choose together, since it will be eternal, right? - (3:05) -Also, there are more types of jewelry than last time. honestly I did not think which would be good - ah, this one, I like it a lot. I already told you that I had come earlier, this time it caught my attention but, just did not know your size so I did not buy it. Let me know if there is one that you like, do not hold back.- (3:39) -Ah? E-wait, see more, why do you choose so fast? - Seriously? No, if you are satisfied then it does not bother me, I will call the manager, I need to see if there is your size, wait calmly. -kisses you- Do not worry, everyone is very focused on their purchases so they did not notice. What annoying, there is nothing wrong, after all you belong to me.- (4:21) -Yes, right now I'm incredibly happy, my family is increasing so it's normal.- (4:35) -Although I want to do it again. Also, just look at me, that way the others will stop caring, right? -*sweet kiss*- **** Track 5 - Last Time **** -Ah! Shit! It's too hard to move with this clothes. What's wrinkled? Does matters? The guests are only Ruki and the others. I do not like the clothes this serious and formal ... It's too suffocating -he takes off his tie- (0:28) - Really! Do not get mad! But, I do not get used to having something tied around my neck ... and what about you? When will you put on your dress? (0:41) -What? Are you going to be ashamed of that, too? I've told you a thousand times not to worry about me. Hey, starting today you'll be my wife. Will you manage to put up with that attitude? -*he laughs sensually*- Really? - (1:06) -But if just approaching you like that, you're all red, will you really be okay? - Your words and actions differ a lot, it seems that you will have a difficult time. - By the way, I thought you looked more sensual than usual, so you were makeup. It looks great.- (1.38) - What are you ashamed of? You do not seem to have the intention of getting used to it. - You make it look like you normally do not flatter yourself, can not you react more normally? - (1:56) -Also I am ashamed but I plan to do what I want without hesitation. - Today's wedding is because I wanted to see you smile. Human women like this kind of thing, right? - That's why I wanted to please you and I asked Ruki for help, I would have liked to do it alone but, unfortunately, I do not understand women at all. - In the end, both for the ceremony and for the ring, I had to depend on my brothers. (2:39) - It's too early to thank me, the ceremony is just beginning. I'm anxious to see you with your dress, so go put it on. But first, accompany me with a little while more.- (3:05) -I still do not want to get away, I feel it would be a waste, it's my last hour before marrying you, let's enjoy it until the end -*kiss*- What? It does not bother me, besides if I have to undress you I will do it when all this is over. Look, you have a wound on your finger -*kiss*- (3:45) -This finger will soon be chained, by the proof that we will always be together. Finally you will be just mine. Are you happy, right? You're so anxious, do you like me that much? (4:20) -Don't accept it so easily, you make me blush. Eh, seducing a vampire so carelessly. - Then you'll pay me, since I doubt I can stop for a long time. -*bites*- (4:51) -Keep forever by my side. I love you.- <3 Category:Drama and Bonus CD Translations